darksoulsfandomcom-20200223-history
White-faced Locust
White-faced Locusts, also known as White Preachers,White Preacher Head description. are enemies in Dark Souls III: The Ringed City. Description Twisted abominations of human and insect, White-faced Locusts are spawns of the Abyss. Their intention was to use sermons and preaching to draw men into the dark; however, their voracious gluttony led to many abandoning their charge. They now infest the lower streets of the Ringed City, feeding off whatever flesh they can find. They are capable of summoning branches infused with magic as primitive melee weapons. Locations Found in The Ringed City, throughout the swamp of the Ringed City Streets. Strategy The White Faced Locust can be found in two forms throughout he swamp that dominates the Ringed City Streets, one being the large initially hostile versions that dot the swamp, and the other being the infantile lesser locust that scatter when the player draws near. Larger Locusts will attempt to attack the player in several ways, all of which in some form of melee, although there is a ranged exception to this list of attacks. The most basic being a three strike combo with their claws that starts with two horizontal swipes, ending with a double handed overhead slam possessing some limited area effect. The Locust can sometimes opt out to just attack with one of the three swings along, foregoing the entire combo. Each of the large locusts is capable of manifesting a branch of pure magic to attack the player. These other attacks involve some form of magic damage increasing their power, with the first being a single downward strike that has a long start as the Locust hovers in the air for several moments before manifesting his branch and attacking. The second is a rapid set of downward stabbing strikes that the Locust will fire off rather quickly after the attack's initial startup, possessing a slight ability to stun-lock the player if they are caught squarely in font of the Locust's hitbox. The last strike is the most damaging, although it is the most telegraphed, as the Locust will form two branches before leaping toward the player, giving an audio cue ("I shall partake"), and on contact will grab the player to deal damage with several bites. The last of the large Locust attacks is a short ranged action by firing mucus at the player from its abdomen. The Locust will turn around and fire off several burst of the attack, fanning its effecting on a small cone behind. The attack can do some severe damage, especially if multiple projectiles make contact with the player per volley. The attack also causes the player to become encumbered as the mucus builds up on their body, slowing them and giving them a heavy roll. This can be the most deadly attack as it makes the player prone to follow up attacks, especially from other Locust. Drops :''Note: Only the large variant has drops.'' 100px | |Soul of an Unknown Traveler | Soul of an Unknown Traveler.png 100px | |Soul of a Nameless Soldier (Dark Souls III) Soul of a Nameless Soldier | Soul of a Nameless Soldier (DSIII).png 100px | |Soul of an Intrepid Hero Soul of an Intrepid Hero (NG+) | Soul of an Intrepid Hero.png 100px | }} Dialogue |} Notes *Cannot be parried. *Cannot be backstabbed. *Three non-hostile Locusts can be encountered around the city. *White-faced Locusts are one of the few enemies capable of speech. They will often declare their intent to "partake" in feeding on the player. Trivia *The Locusts that speak make reference to several Dark-related phenomena: **First, they link the kinship of Locust and Human, as they rose from the Abyss. **The first seems to refer to Alva. **The second one seems to refer to Sirris and Orbeck. **The third appears to make mention of Eygon and Irina, describing a woman who mistakenly associated a "gnawing" feeling with the Dark, while hinting of a heavily armed knight who feared a harmless girl. Gallery AeJzeFu.jpg|Promotional screenshot locust magic (2).jpg|A Locust summoning magic-infused branches. References pl:Białoszczękie szarańcze Category:The Ringed City: Characters Category:The Ringed City: Enemies